Journey: Miroku Meets Sesshoumaru
by MaddeningHattress
Summary: A story where Miroku meets Sesshoumaru for the first time and mistakes him for a woman.


Title: Journey: Miroku Meets Sesshoumaru

Author: MaddeningHattress  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Genre: Humor, Family

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and the storyline is made for entertainment to the readers with no intentions of infringement. Any other unfamiliar characters mentioned are created for the completion of the story and are not related to the original series of InuYasha.

Summary: A story where Miroku mistakes Sesshoumaru for a woman.

The epic journey started upon Naraku's birth. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with Kagome, Shippo, and Jaken were on their way towards another village, trying to gather information about Naraku's whereabouts.

By the time the first three weeks passed by with only smaller demons and other encounters that seek the Shikon Jewel, the two brothers agreed to split in two for the time being to make the works faster. Inuyasha was with Kagome and Shippo while Sesshoumaru departed with Jaken.

"Then I will see you in a weeks' time Inuyasha."

"Same place?"

"Same place. Keep safe little brother."

"You too, brother."

"Don't you get killed whelp."

With those departing words, Inuyasha fumed and Sesshoumaru flew away, laughing at Inuyasha's expense. Then the two parties started to walk again. Inuaysha and his companions decided to stay at a small village. There, they would have been shunned away because of Inuyasha and Shippo, but when the humans in a hut heard Inuyasha's silk pouch jingled with familiar sounds of coins clashing, they were accommodated in a small hut outside the village with over payment of three golden coins per head.

Kagome, at first, tried to negotiate, but when the villagers though that accommodating a hanyou in a village was generous enough and the payment was even lesser than should be allowed, Kagome fumed and said nothing after that. She settled to grumbling instead.

Inuaysha, who was already accustomed to humans and some demons shunning him, ignored their insults and mockery on his person and amused himself with Kagome's ramblings.

It was dawn when Inuyasha got up immediately after hearing a loud growl and the sound of humans shouting form outside the hut. Kagome and Shippo awoke by the time the loud growl erupted. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha and Kagome tried to defeat the demon wrecking havoc in the village, but no matter how many times Inuyasha slashed the demon, it would regenerate and continue to destroy the houses. Even Kagome's sacred arrows were of not use.

"That will not work on them, my hanyou friend. That demon will not disappear through simple slashing of its flesh," a voice called out making Inuyasha stop and stare at the stranger instead. With a questioning twitch on the hanyou's brow, the stranger spoke again and introduced himself.

"The name is Miroku, I'm a monk in search of a vile demon who had cursed our family for generations and that you are fighting is no ordinary demon."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Allow me to handle it for you."

Miroku took out two o-fudas and threw the thin papers skillfully on the demon's forehead. The o-fudas glowed with blue light blinding the spectators and at the same time vanquishing the demon. Inuyasha gave the monk a questioning glance, trying to get some explanation.

"That, my friend, was a wondering spirit. It had probably died in this village, killed by the villagers, and wanted to have revenge. I surmise, the villagers had not offered any prayers for it. Judging by its appearance, it was a bear."

This time, it was Kagome who spoke and thanked the kindly monk for the assistance, but she also questioned the vile demon he was talking about. At this time, Miroku had magically appeared in front of Kagome and explained that the demon went by the name of Naraku. While he was at his midst of continuing on about his cursed hand, Miroku groped Kagome's behind earning him a loud clunk on the head from the infuriated hanyou and a slap from the flustered miko.

Along their conversation, they had offered the monk to travel with them. Miroku had first, declined, but with Kagome's power of persuasion, Miroku agreed and groped Kagome one last time while asking whether she was interested in bearing his child. This earned him yet another slap from the miko and a death threat from the hanyou.

By the end of the sixth date, Inuyasha took his companion to the meeting place he and his brother had agreed on. By the river three miles from whence their party had split in two, Inuyasha ordered his pack to settle down for the night while he scouted the area for dangers.

Through the course of the night, nothing eventful happened. Kagome and Miroku were engaged in an interesting conversation and were laughing while Shippo was sleeping by Inuyasha's lap. In six days, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo found the monk an easy to talk with and funny companion. After they talked and got to know more about each other, they settled in for the night and Inuyasha was exited to greet his brother back.

By the seventh date, early at dawn, Inuyasha and Miroku were already awake while Kagome and Shippo were preparing breakfast too large for four people to eat in Miroku's opinion. Kagome commented about Inuyasha and Shippo's stomach and 'other people' who would be joining them. Kagome said no more nor did she reveal who the 'other people' were.

Miroku was curious but not curious enough to pester Kagome about it. Instead, he waited with Inuyasha under a tree and the two men were engaged in a friendly chatter.

By the time the sun was directly above their heads, Inuyasha suddenly stood up and walked away from the monk. Miroku took this a sign that the 'other people' had arrived so he tagged along with Inuyasha. Upon his arrival back at the camp, he was greeted with the most ethereal being he had ever seen: hair of white, so pure it glowed and sparkled in Miroku's eyes; porcelain skin and those wonderful marks –tattoos he thought- that marred the being's cheeks were cute, he thought; and the crescent moon on the being's forehead, long lashes that touch the smooth cheeks whenever _she_ blinks. He has never, in his nineteen years, seen anyone as beautiful as _her_.

So, this was the 'other people' that Lady Kagome had been talking about? There was only other ways to find out. Miroku walked slowly, almost swaying his shoulders in a lazy manner after being bewitched by _her_ beauty. This earned him a glance from kagome and Shippo who were sniggering with realization that the monk was 'smitten' with the white clad being.

Miroku was behind Inuyasha this time, ready to introduce himself to _her_, but when _her_ gaze shifted from Inuyasha to the monk's general direction, Miroku was petrified. _Her_ expression had the knowing 'confused look' while _her_ head tilted to one side. _She_ said nothing, merely wondering who the man behind Inuaysha was and Miroku thought that _she_ was cute. He did not move nor said anything. In fact, no one did, until _she_ smiled –smirk actually- at him.

He could not take it any longer and pushed Inuyasha aside who was blocking his way from the ethereal being. _She_ frowned at that action, but stared at him impassively. Cautious of what he would do next with _her_. Miroku _knew_ what he wanted to do with her and he thought that he saw _her_ wrinkle her nose for a second.

He took _her _hands to his, not noticing that _her_ hands were rough and bigger than his, complete with claws and marks, and probably more muscled. Miroku looked _up _while she looked_ down. Her _superior height did not bother him at all.

"My lovely lady, what a grand it is to meet you. Are you, perhaps, related to Inuyasha? You look quite alike. My name is Miroku, a wondering monk in search of Naraku. If perhaps, searching Naraku is your goal too; would you travel with us, fair maiden? Our party is not enough."

With this, Sesshoumaru was clearly miffed after being called a lovely lady and fair maiden. No one in his life had ever mistaken him for a woman. Not ever. Before he could say anything, he could feel something slid up and down from his behind and found that it was the monk's hand groping his bottom. He turned his head back at the monk after hearing the imbecile suggest 's_he'_ bear his children. Least to say, Sesshoumaru was infuriated and with the deep growl he nearly snapped his fangs at Miroku's head but not before Inuyasha took Miroku out of hell's reach.

"What the hell, Miorku! Don't you go groping people you don't know! You could get killed!"

"I could not help myself, my friend. _She_ is just too beautiful. I have never seen a beauty such as hers. You aside, but your male-"

"What the hell are you talking about? That's my_ brother_!"

Miroku stiffened. 'brother?' Was all he could think of the very moment. He searched Inuyasha for any lies but when he saw that the hanyou was dead serious, he looked back at _her_, who was smiling –smirking actually- with amusement. He was horrified whenheheard_ her _talking in a deep, rich baritone voice which clearly indicates that _she_ was non-other than a male…A very beautiful male.

"You got yourself quite a jester for a member of you pack, Inuyasha. The next time he tries anything inappropriate with This Sesshoumaru, he will die by my hands. Party or not, Naraku is not that strong, a coward of a being. We could easily kill him with just our powers."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Jaken stared at the petrified monk. His looks were not of fright, but rather from the horror of realization. Though the three felt pity for the monk, they could not help but laugh. Jaken was already laughing on his bottom but quieted when a rock hit him square on the head.

Miroku felt betrayed and heartbroken. His first love started beautiful and ended in a horrible realization. How the gods must condemn him for groping those woman from the past.

A/N: I got the inspiration from a doujinshi when I was searching about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha pics. It pictured Miroku holding Sesshoumaru's hands while standing on the flight of stairs twice the height from where Sesshoumaru was standing because Sesshoumaru was too tall. So, making an illusion that Miroku was taller than Sesshoumaru. Sadly, I could not understand what was written since it was in Japanese, but I still found it really funny.

I actually have an original story for this, but I thought that that story was not ready yet so I took out this extra chapter from that story and posted this instead.


End file.
